Doubts
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: Kagome begins to think that Inuyasha only needed her for the Sacred Jewel shards. However, Inuyasha has a different reason for why he needs her.


**Doubts**

Summary: Kagome begins to think that Inuyasha only needed her for the Sacred Jewel shards. However, Inuyasha has a different reason for why he needs her.

In the middle of test of her junior high school, Kagome is having trouble with hers as we would all know. It turns out that the longer she skips school because of her duty in the Feudal Era looking for the shards, the more difficult it is for her to understand for what she has missed. 'This doesn't make any sense.' She complains in her head. Who could blame her for missing so much at school? 'What purpose would I have when the jewel shards are collected to complete?' She questions herself. She resumes her test, trying to concentrate on that instead of her plans to head back to the Feudal Era.

An hour has passed and Kagome managed to finish her test by the end of the day. She gets her belongings and heads out the door. "Kagome wait up!" A female's voice calls out to her. Kagome turns around to find her friend Ayumi catching up to her. "Hey there." Kagome greets nicely to her. "I bet that test was hard for you to do." Ayumi states, seeing that she also had trouble for the test they took. "Yeah. I just don't think I can keep this up. For me to be sick nonstop, and missing so much to even be on the same page with you." Kagome replies as they begin walking home. Ayumi agrees with her. "I'm sorry to hear that. If I can recall, Yuka and Eri are trying to help you as well as I am so you can be on the same page." Ayumi responses as well trying to cheer her up. Kagome nods, "Thanks Ayumi. I need to keep studying and make sure I can graduate with you guys instead of repeating the 9th grade. I mean what point does it have if I keep on missing so much?" Kagome asks Ayumi. Ayumi had to think about that question and reply with the answer logical to her. "I'm not sure about that Kagome, but all I can say is that you could try to be homeschooled, but then again you wouldn't get that education that the school provides." Kagome smiles at her. "Okay, I'll think about it and give you so further information." She states as they go their separate ways. "I'll see you later, Kagome." Ayumi waved to her. "Bye Ayumi." Kagome replies along a wave of her own.

As soon as Kagome got home, she can tell that only person that is home is only mom. "I'm home, mom." Kagome said as she takes off her shoes. "Welcome home, dear." Mrs. Higurashi replies to her from the kitchen. Kagome walks in to see her preparing tonight's dinner. "How was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as she gets herself and Kagome some tea. "I don't think I'd be keep this up with school." Kagome honestly replies to her mother. Knowing her, Mrs. Higurashi is the more understanding type, trying to keep the positive influence on her daughter. "I think that you shouldn't be going to school anymore." She starts off. Kagome widens her eyes. If she doesn't go to school anymore, then she wouldn't graduate, even though she was out for so long. "I don't know mom. It'd be I've a choice for either go back to the Feudal Era, or just forget all about it and resume school." She suggests as she drinks her tea. Mrs. Higurashi smiles down to here. "Well, I'm not going to force to pick either one sweetie. All I want you to do is think about this. Give it some time Kagome." Kagome nods and heads up to her room.

Meanwhile back at the Feudal Era, Inuyasha is walking back and forth by the Bone Eater's well. "Inuyasha, are you going to be sulking all day or are you going to Kagome's Era and pick her up?" Shippo points his little finger at the bigger half-demon in front of him. Inuyasha growls, being impatient as usual. "I'm not sulking. I'm just irritated that Kagome might change her mind and never come back." Shippo shakes his head, "You're such a fool. I know that Kagome always come back." Shippo tries to cheer him up. Inuyasha snarls and strikes Shippo on the head. "If I were you, I'd be back at the hut with Miroku and Sango. I don't want you guys to follow anywhere I need to go." He yells, knowing that Miroku and Sango were indeed close by, behind a nearby bush. "I told you not to follow him, Miroku." Sango sneers at the monk. "Oh come, and miss all the fun? No way." Miroku protests her. Inuyasha growls even more. "You guys better leave me alone." He commands them. They have nothing to argue about but to do what he said to them. "Fine, be that way. But I assume that maybe Kagome is beginning to have doubts." Sango calls out to him as she disappears in the distant with Miroku and Shippo by her. Hearing what Sango said made Inuyasha flatten his ears. "Doubts? Why would Kagome have doubts?" He asks himself. "I'll have to see for myself." He ending and jumps into the well.

Kagome is in her room, studying as usual. Trying her best trying to remember everything she get her chocolate eyes on from the textbooks. "I don't know if I can keep this up." She whines. She gets outs of her and heads to the bathroom. "Maybe taking a nice hot bath would do the trick. I need to relax for crying out loud." She said to herself as she gets into the warm water and hoping this didn't have to think about it immediately though.

Inuyasha comes out of the well, and makes his way to Kagome's house. Smelling where here room is, he manages to get into her room through the window. "Where could she be?" He asks looking around and no sign of her. He sniffs the house, knowing that her room is the strongest one, but he's certain that she could be somewhere in the house. He then hears splashing from another room, just down the hall from the bedroom. He follows the sound, and suspects that it's Kagome who is in there. 'She must be taking a bath.' He thought as he goes back to her room.

Kagome comes out, wear her robe, and wrapping her wet hair in a towel. "Man I miss having a nice bath, other than a hot spring in the Feudal Era." She said as she goes into her room. As she opens her door and enters, "Hey." Inuyasha said while sitting on her bed. Kagome twitches her eyes. 'Who would ever thought that I just got out of the bath tub, wrapped in a robe, and hair wrapped in a towel as well, and then come into my room and didn't expect that a man would be waiting for me. Talk about freaky.' She though. "What are you doing here? I told you that I was coming back tomorrow." She said with her face red from embarrassment. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Cut the crap, Kagome. I just need to ask you something. That's why I'm here." He stands up. Kagome begins to feel a little uncomfortable, as she knows that she's still in her robe. "Okay then. Then what is it that you want to ask me?" She said as she goes to her dresser and get something to wear for the evening. Inuyasha comes to her as she turns around. "Do you ever doubted me?" He asks her sternly. Kagome is shocked to hear that from him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks as she tries to get her pajamas on even though she's in her robe. As soon as she got them on, she takes off the robe and hangs it on the hanger of her door. Inuyasha gently places his hands onto her shoulders. "Tell me, Kagome. Do you doubts about me?" Kagome sighs, trying to be honest as she possibly can. All she did was to lower her head, with her bangs over her eyes. "I only doubted that you only needed me in order to find the remaining shards. I assumed that if it's complete and gone, I'd have no other reason to be in your time." She sniffles as well her tears became visible. Inuyasha couldn't believe that. 'Only for the shards, and nothing else.' He softens his eyes and lift her chin, and caress her cheek with his hand. "Kagome, you doubted that you only think about the shards and nothing. There's more to than that." He looks down with serious and yet gentle voice. "Yes. I thought about it. What's the point to come back if the jewel is complete and I have no other reason to be in you time?"

Inuyasha relaxes and pulls her into his arms. "Kagome you might not think about the other reason you're needed to be in my time." Kagome shakes, meaning it as a nod. He just embraces her even more. "I never thought in my life that you'd be able to accept me to turn me into something more, and that's the true me. If it weren't for you. I'd been the same angry, arrogant half-demon. That's why I need you. But there's another I must ask you." Kagome looks deep into his golden eyes. "What is it?" She asks him with shy smile. "I was hoping that when the jewel is complete, I ask you to be my mate." He smiles fondly as he cups her cheek. Kagome smiles warmly as she rests the cupped cheek and holds the hand. "Inuyasha I don't know what to say. But since what you said was serious, how could I say no to that." Inuyasha feels that he is getting what he could get before, and that's to have Kagome as his mate. "So is that a yes?" He asks with a hopeful expression. Kagome nods, "My answer is yes." She finally admits to him. He scoops her up in his arms, and get comfortable under Kagome's comforter. He then takes off his robe of the fire rat haorai and just throws it onto the floor. Kagome looks up to him. "It's too warm to wear it anyways." He chuckles with a smirk on his face. Kagome shakes her with a grin on her face. All of sudden, Inuyasha cups her cheek, and makes sure she's looking straight at him. "You know how you become my mate?" Kagome shrugs. Inuyasha trails his hand from her cheek to her collarbone. "I have to bite to mark you." He explains to her. "I trust you. I assume it won't even hurt at all." She said confidently to him, letting him continue on. Inuyasha moves the top part of her pajamas. "When you mark, there's no turning back, Kagome." He sternly said to her. Kagome could just roll her eyes, "Come on Inuyasha, you know that I never turn my back on anything." She replies to him. Inuyasha finds the right vein. He spots the one, and bites it. With contact of his fangs, Kagome remained calm. Inuyasha then licks the seeping blood out of the bite mark. "Now you're mine." Inuyasha said as he pulls her into his arms, protectively, and lovingly. "I'll make sure that you'll never doubt about being my mate." Kagome snuggles in his embrace. "Trust me Inuyasha. I'll never doubt that I'm your mate. And I'll never doubt about you ever." She said to his. Inuyasha trusts her completely. He then pulls her chin up and gently presses his lips onto hers. Kagome instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, while Inuyasha uses his other hand around her back to her into the kiss. They break about from the kiss, gasping for air. Kagome sighs happily and gets herself comfortably. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist. "Night koi." Kagome said to him half asleep. Inuyasha smiles, "Night koi. I love you." He said into her ear. Kagome smiles back, "I love you too, koi." Kagome replies before drifting off to dreamland, as well as Inuyasha does as well. "Without a doubt." He said in his sleep.

THE END


End file.
